Perjodohan Mamori
by avirajosai
Summary: dengan siapa Mamori akan dijodohkan? dengan Hiruma ato orang lain? bahagiakah Mamori dengan laki2 yang dijodohkan dengannya?


Sore hari dilapangan amefuto SMU Deimon, seperti biasa para anggota Devil Bats sedang berlatih dipandu oleh sang kapten Hiruma Youichi. Sedangkan sang manager Anezaki Mamori menunggu latihan selesai sambil memperhatikan Hiruma.

Setelah latihan selesai, semua anggota pulang kecuali Mamori yang seperti biasa membereskan ruang klub. Setelah Mamori selesai membereskan ruang klub, dia bergegas untuk segera pulang. Ketika Mamori keluar dari ruang klub dan hendak mengunci ruang klub, tiba-tiba sesosok orang (yang lebih pantas sesosok setan) datang, yang tak lain adalah Hiruma.

"Hei manager sialan, mau kemana kau?" tanya Hiruma dengan tiba-tiba, hingga membuat Mamori kaget.

"Eh Hiruma-kun kau mengagetkan saja. Kenapa kau belum pulang?" Mamori balik bertanya kepada Hiruma.

"Kau ini ditanya malah balik bertanya???" jawab Hiruma dengan wajah setannya.

"Aku...Aku mau pulang, karena ibuku sudah menungguku" jawab Mamori.

"Akukan belum pulang, jadi kau tidak boleh mengunci ruang klub dan pergi", ucap Hiruma.

"Tapi aku harus segera pulang, lagipula pekerjaanku sudah selesai" jawab Mamori.

"Terserahlah, berikan kuncinya kepadaku. Ada yang mau aku kerjakan didalam", kata Hiruma.

"Ya baiklah, ini kuncinya", sambil memberikan kuncinya kepada Hiruma.

"Dan jangan lupa menguncinya, ya?" perintah Mamori.

"Ya", jawab Hiruma dengan singkat.

Mamori pergi meninggalkan ruang klub dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ditengah perjalanan Mamori berfikir, kenapa ibunya menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang. Itu tidak seperti biasanya. Apa ada hal yang penting?

Setelah sampai dirumah...

"Aku pulang!!!", ucap Mamori, setelah sampai dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga Mamori, kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi", kata ibu Mamori.

"Memangnya ada apa bu? Apa ada hal yang penting?" tanya Mamori.

"Duduklah, ayah dan ibu ingin bicara padamu!" perintah ibu Mamori.

"Ada apa bu?" tanya Mamori sambil duduk disamping ibunya.

"Jadi begini, ayah dan ibu telah sepakat ingin mengenalkanmu dengan anak dari teman ayah dan ibu. Bagaimana menurutmu, Mamori?" kata ibu.

"Maksud ayah dan ibu apa?" tanya Mamori bingung.

"Ya, kami ingin menenalkanmu dengan anak teman ayah dan ibu", jelas ayah Mamori

Karena menurut Mamori itu hanya perkenalan biasa (padahal maksud ayah dan ibunya adalah perjodohan), jadi Mamori menyetujuinya.

"Ya, baiklah. Terserah ayah dan ibu saja", jawab Mamori.

"Memangnya kapan acara perkenalan itu ibu?" tanya Mamori.

"Acaranya besok lusa di caffe", jawab ibu.

"Baiklah. Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku mau kekamar dulu ya!!!" kata Mamori.

Keesokan harinya disekolah, Mamori bertemu dengan Suzuna. Dan Mamori sedang memikirkan tentang acara perkenalan yang dibuat oleh ayah dan ibunya...

"Mamo-nee, kenapa kau melamun? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Suzuna yang melihat Mamori yang dari tadi hanya melamun saja.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Suzuna-chan", jawab Mamori.

"Ayolah cerita saja kepadaku! Mungkin aku bisa membantumu. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan You-nii?" tanya Suzuna menggoda Mamori.

"Hah, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hiruma. Hanya saja...", kata Mamori yang masih ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Hanya saja apa, Mamo-nee?" tanya Suzuna penasaran.

"Besok ayah dan ibuku akan mengadakan acara perkenalan dengan teman mereka. Dan mereka akan mengenalkan aku dengan anak dari teman ayah dan ibuku", jawab Mamori.

"Wah, kelihatannya menarik. Terus sekarang apa yang membuatmu bingung?" tanya Suzuna.

"Aku masih bingung apa maksud acara itu sebenarnya!!!" jawab Mamori.

"Mungkin mereka akan menjodohkan Mamo-nee!" kata Suzuna.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menjodohkan?" tanya Mamori kaget.

"Ya, Mamo-nee akan dijodohkan dengan anak teman ayah dan ibu Mamo-nee", jelas Suzuna.

Sementara itu, Hiruma tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Mamori dan Suzuna saat memasuki ruangan. Kemudian masuk kedalam ruang klub secara tiba-tiba...

"Hei cewek-cewek sialan, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Anak-anak sialan itu sudah merengek minta minuman", kata Hiruma.

"O iya, kan mereka sudah selesai latihan. Biar aku saja yang membawa minumannya", ucap Suzuna.

Sementara Suzuna pergi membawa minuman untuk para anggota Devil Bats, diruang klub hanya tinggal Mamori dan Hiruma saja yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Lalu Hiruma mulai membuka pembicaraan...

"Manager sialan, aku ingin tahu siapa laki-laki yang mau dijodohkan denganmu?" tanya Hiruma dengan tiba-tiba.

"Dari mana kau tahu? Kau menguping ya?" tanya balik Mamori.

"Aku tidak menguping. Suaramu saja yang seperti monster bahkan sampai terdengar di kutub utara", balas Hiruma.

"Kau pikir itu perjodohan??? Itu hanya perkenalan biasa saja. Lagi pula itu bukan urusanmu", jawab Mamori.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya saja. Siapa tahu nanti aku mendapatkan rahasia untuk akuma techou-ku", gumam Hiruma dengan santai.

"Kau ini...selalu saja membuatku jengkel", gumam Mamori kesal.

"Ke...ke...ke...", balas Hiruma dengan tawa ciri khasnya.

Setelah latihan selesai, mereka semua pulang termasuk Mamori yang harus segera mempersiapkan kebutuhan untuk acara perkenalan besok malam.

Esok harinya, saat tim Devil Bats latihan...

"Hei manager sialan, cepat belikan aku peralatan amefuto di toko dekat stasiun dan permen karet juga!" perintah Hiruma.

"Tapi kan hari ini aku harus pulang lebih awal. Apa tidak bisa menyuruh yang lain?" tanya Mamori yang sibuk membereskan ruang klub yang berantakan.

"Mereka itu sibuk latihan, lagipula itu sudah menjadi kewajibanmu sebagai manager, kan?" jawab Hiruma dengan santai.

"Ta...tapi nanti aku ada acara. Apa tidak bisa besok saja?" tanya Mamori.

"Kalau aku bilang sekarang, ya sekarang! Cepat!!!" bentak Hiruma sambil menembakkan stand gun-nya.

"Iya...iya!!!" teriak Mamori dengan nada marah, lalu segera pergi untuk membeli perlengkapan amefuto.

Mamori kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hiruma sendirian diruang klub. Dia masih kesal karena seharusnya hari ini dia bisa pulang cepat, tapi malah disuruh belanja dulu. Bisa-bisa nanti Mamori telat datang di pertemuan nanti malam.

Setelah membeli peralatan yang dibutuhkan, Mamori segera pulang. Tapi sepertinya ada yang tertinggal...tapi apa? Setelah diingat-ingat ternyata Mamori lupa membeli permen karet pesanan Hiruma. Mamori lalu pergi ke mini market untuk membeli permen karet _free-sugar_ kesukaan Hiruma. Tapi malang sekali nasib Mamori, sudah berkeliling ke beberapa toko, tetap saja stok permen karetnya sudah habis.

"Bagaimana ini sudah keliling kemana-mana tapi semua stok sedang kosong? Kalau aku tidak membelikannya, Hiruma pasti marah-marah. Padahal hari sudah mulai senja", gumam Mamori yang sudah mulai kecapekan.

Mamori lalu pergi kesebuah toko permen. Untung saja ditoko itu masih tersedia beberapa permen karet _free-sugar_. Setelah mendapatkannya, Mamori segera kembali keruang klub. Tapi sepertinya anggota Devil Bats yang lain sudah pulang, karena ruang klub sudah sepi lagipula hari sudah menjelang malam. Tiba-tiba langkah Mamori terhenti saat melihat sesosok mungkin lebih mirip setan sedang berbaring di sofa.

"Hiruma, ini barang belanjaanya sudah aku beli semua", gumam Mamori sambil meletakkan barang-barang belanjaan di sebelah laptop Hiruma. Tapi tidak ada respon dari Hiruma. Mamori lalu mendekati Hiruma...

"Hiruma...Hiruma??? Haa...sepertinya dia sudah tertidur pulas", gumam Mamori, lalu memakaikan selembar kain sebagai selimut diatas tubuh Hiruma.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja Hiruma? Bukannya lebih nyaman kalau tidur dikasurmu sendiri", ucap Mamori sambil merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Kalau pulang sekarang, bagaimana dengan Hiruma? Apa aku bangunkan saja?" kata Mamori sambil mendekati Hiruma.

"Tapi kalau dibangunkan....??? Lebih baik tidak usah!!! Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang, tapi ruang klub tidak usah dikunci. Hiruma kan masih tidur biar dia saja yang menguncinya nanti kalau sudah bangun", gumam Mamori.

"Jangan pergi...!!!" kata seseorang yang membuat Mamori kaget. Tapi disana tidak ada siapa-siapa, selain dia dan Hiruma.

"Apa mungkin...? Tapikan dia masih tidur, mungkin dia hanya mengigau", ucap Mamori mendekati Hiruma yang masih tidur.

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan keseimbangan Mamori goyah ketika ada sesuatu yang menarik tangannya sehingga membuatnya terjatuh.

Tapi...tapi bagaimana ini??? Mamori terjatuh dan menimpa tubuh Hiruma. Dan posisinya kini terasa sangat...sangat fulgar. Betapa tidak??? Saat Mamori terjatuh dan menimpa tubuh Hiruma, tidak sengaja bibirnya mendarat tepat diatas bibir Hiruma. Bagaimana ini...??? Sepertinya Mamori sudah kebingungan, ini kan _first kiss_-nya. Nanti kalau Hiruma terbangun bagaimana? Tiba-tiba Mamori tersentak kaget, ketika mendengar...

"Ke..ke..ke.. Apa yang kau lakukan manager sialan?" kata Hiruma dengan senyum seringainya.

"Hi...Hiruma, ka..kau sudah bangun?" jawab Mamori terbata-bata.

"Aku sudah bangun sejak kau-" ucap Hiruma yang belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya gara-gara dibungkam Mamori.

"Sudah hentikan. Maafkan aku, tadi aku...tidak sengaja", balas Mamori.

"Lagipula kenapa kau tidak pulang saja sih, malah tiduran disini?" tambah Mamori.

"Itu terserah aku! Lalu kenapa kau lama sekali belanjanya, bahkan sampai latihan selesai kau juga belum datang?" tanya Hiruma.

"Itu karena permen karetmu. Aku harus keliling kemana-mana hanya untuk membelinya untukmu, karena ditoko lain sudah habis", jawab Mamori.

"Ke..ke..ke" jawab Hiruma dengan tawa khasnya.

"Sudah, aku mau pulang sekarang", kata Mamori melangkah keluar, tapi tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Hiruma dan..... Hiruma langsung mencium bibir Mamori yang terlihat begitu manis dan lembut.

"A...Ap...Apaan yang kau lakukan Hiruma?" tanya Mamori yang tersentak malu dan kaget atas perlakuan Hiruma.

"Terima kasih", bisik Hiruma ditelinga Mamori.

Mamori hanya diam saja dan tertegun. Sepertinya masih syok. Lalu segera pulang karena sudah terlambat untuk acara perkenalan yang sudah dijanjikan. Mamori pergi meninggalkan Hiruma dan segera bersiap-siap menuju ke caffe.

Setelah tiba di caffe...Ternyata sudah ada kedua orang tuanya yang sudah menunggunya dan ada dua orang lagi.

"Maaf aku terlambat", ucap Mamori dengan sedikit malu.

"Kenapa kau terlambat Mamori. Sudahlah cepat duduk" Kata ibu Mamori.

"Mamori, kenalkan ini sahabat ayah dan ibu sewaktu kuliah", kata ayah Mamori.

"Jadi ini Mamori, anak kalian. Gadis yang cantik dan manis", ucap teman ayahnya.

"Terima kasih, tapi bibi terlalu berlebihan", ucap Mamori.

Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki yang masuk ke dalam caffe dan berjalan ke arah meja pertemuan keluarga Mamori.

Siapakah dia???

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
